Forum:2009-08-19 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. Aaaand... straight into the Madness Place for both Agatha and Gil. :D I particularly like "I can get killing him out of my system-- AND give him a hard time about it LATER!" Nekokami 04:13, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :I predict that Tarvek will object... -- Axi 14:58, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :That line and also "We're just going to kill you, and then you'll be fine!" I almost thought Agatha was gonna kiss Gil after panel 4. Stupid Tarvek and his whole "dying" thing. --Socks, Eclectic Genius 17:33, 19 August 2009 (UTC) What do you suppose "there's still the danger of catastrophic mental breakdown for both participants" is referring to? Sounds like someone extra needs to be involved, to either host Tarvek's mind while they work, or contribute life energy to reanimate him, or something. Any odds on who gets this plum assignment? (That's if they actually go through with it. What are we on now, plan 3?) Nekokami 17:36, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :They have minions. Well, one anyway. Poor Moloch...--Socks, Eclectic Genius 17:38, 19 August 2009 (UTC) : Or maybe Othar will show up! Nekokami 17:38, 19 August 2009 (UTC) : well, since this nice little machine transplants minds into household pets, i vote for a mimmoth^^ Finn MacCool 21:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::OH! or the Winslow -- Axi 22:15, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :I thought it was pretty clear that they're going to do the 'si vales valeo' thingummy . That's why he's "going to get what Tarvek's got". After all, Gil is the one with the mysteeeeerious constitution. --Cantabrian 08:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Panel 2 "It may be possible to eliminate death trauma memory loss '''entirely' if we can shunt him out of his body". That's what we're talking about -- Axi 14:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::I think that's what Cantabrian is talking about too. The ''si vales valeo procedure is originally a reanimation technique that Gil proposed adapting to a live subject; the discussion of potential hazards sounds as if they might still be considering it, but with Tarvek actually dead at some point. :::: Looks like we're all correct -- we get a "modified si vales valeo procedure. Nekokami 06:10, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm a little dubious about the idea that conducting the entire procedure while electrified is a safety improvement, though.... On the other hand, these ARE Sparks. PersephoneKore 23:36, 20 August 2009 (UTC) All very well and good, but i want to see violetta's responce to this. agathahetrodyne 11:18, 19 August 2009 (WST) :Perhaps she will be the other host -- Axi 18:23, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, the look on Tarvek´s face in the last panel... *grins* -Sir Chaos 18:35, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :I think he actually managed to pale his purple! -- Axi 18:39, 19 August 2009 (UTC) So, Tarvek is feeling good enough to be alarmed by Agatha's plan. This is an encouraging sign. (Although he may disagree.) -- Brassica 20:14, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Does anyone else see something oddly familiarhttp://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20050318 about Agatha and Gil's excitement? Hut 00:24 20 Aug 2009 (UTC) : I was thinking of in particular, but to answer your question... You're not the only one who thought, wait... That's Lucrezia and Bill in that Heterodyne play. -- Brassica 00:46, 20 August 2009 (UTC) : Yes. Yes indeed. (But there is no doubt at all that Gil is related to Klaus. Evidently this is just how Sparks go through courtship.) Nekokami 06:10, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page